


shut up.

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: also kinda mastermind au, despair!naegi, full of headcanons, really disjointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: Everyone always has something to say. Always talking and talking and nobody ever LISTENS.He's tired of it.





	

Laughter. A cutting comment, sneering face.

 

_ “Did I say you could speak?” _

 

Sorry, so sorry. Didn’t mean to didn’t want to I’ll go away now I’ll go away I’ll go—

 

_ “What the h-h-h-hell are you still doing h-here?! B-Byakuya-sama t-told you to l-leave, trash!” _

 

**s     h     u     t         u     p.**

 

_ “Are you stupid?” _

 

shut up shut up shut up shut up sHUT UP SHUT UP JUST  _ STOP IT! _

 

_ “Naegi-kun? Are you alright? You have an....odd look on your face.” _

 

Fine, it’s fine don’t worry smile smile smilesmilesmilesmilesmilesMILE DAMMIT WHY WON’T YOU  _ SMILE?! _

 

_ “H-Hey, Naegi.....you’re kinda scaring me, you know?” _

 

they’re all so  **s t u p i d.** the hopes of the new world the talented minority the golden kids the good kids the—

 

_ “I don’t really care about baseball. Don’t even show up to practices. I wanna be a punk rock star, instead!” _

 

Waste of talent waste of space waste of money you’re a waste a waste a waste a waste a waste a GODDAMN FUCKING BLEMISH ON SOCIETY!

 

_ “Why are you always with Enoshima lately? She’s hot and all, but she’s really,  _ **_really_ ** _ creepy...” _

 

it’s because she’s really nice you shouldn’t be so mean to people you shouldn’t judge them you wouldn’t like being judged would you? no that’s right be sorry it’s ok i forgive you i forgive i forgive i forgive  _ i forgive— _

 

~~ it’s because she understands. ~~

 

_ “Naegi-kun, how are you handling things? Your classmates tell me you’ve been more distant lately. Is everything alright?” _

 

~~_ “Naegi-kun are you feeling ok?” _ ~~

 

~~_ “Naegi-kun are you gonna snap?” _ ~~

 

~~_ “Naegi-kun are you—” _ ~~

 

lies and lies and lies sour on your tongue i’m sorry i’ll be better i’m just tired it’s ok thank you for worrying about me kirigiri-sensei it’s ok it’s ok thank you goodbye now

 

~~_ always always always  _ **_a l w a y s_ ** _ with the naegi-kun this naegi-kun that just SHUT UP _ ~~

 

_ “Mako-chan, how’d you like it if we make them pay?” _

**Author's Note:**

> yeaaaaah i'm not sure what the fuck this is. sorry pals


End file.
